Adagio
by Hermaline
Summary: Hum… C’est trop court non ? Oui oui, c’est trop court…


Titre : Adagio

Auteur : Hermaline (mais certains me connaisse comme Vacuum)

E-mail : : Romance

Saison : 7

Résumé : Hum… C'est trop court non ? Oui oui, c'est trop court…

Note : J'ai écris celle-là très rapidement, donc, j'ai pas trop de choses à dire pour une fois, juste que c'est une chanson de Lara Fabian dans son album éponyme et que vous devez connaître je pense.

Re-Note : Ca va faire plusieurs mois que j'ai pas relu Adagio et j'ai pas eu le courage de le faire car de toute évidence j'aurai tout repris donc, je la publie mais bon, je sais pas trop ce que je publie en fait. On m'a dit qu'elle était bien cette fic alors...

Adagio

Elle marchait précipitamment mais ne courrait pas, elle ne pouvait pas. Comme paralysée. Elle se retourna et vit avec frayeur que l'ombre se rapprochait. Mais où était-il ? Essoufflée, complètement perdue, elle agitait les bras dans tous les sens, le cherchant, elle voulait sentir son corps sous ses doigts, entendre sa voix… La panique s'infiltrait en elle comme un poison et les larmes baignaient son visage si pâle en cet instant. « Sam ». Elle s'immobilisa, sentant pour la première fois la brise s'enfouir dans ses cheveux, la caresser. « Sam ». Ne faisant aucun cas de l'ombre à quelques mètres d'elle, elle se concentra. Tournant la tête tout autour d'elle, essayant de le trouver parmi l'encre noire de cette nuit. « Sam ». Elle se figea sondant la droite avec ses yeux aveugles. « Sam ». Elle sentit quelque chose la frôler et gémit sous le contact glacé… L'ombre se tenait derrière elle, prête à la recouvrir à jamais. Déjà, elle se sentait lasse, vide. Elle vacilla et commençait à s'effondrer, ses jambes étant devenues du coton, quand elle l'entendit de nouveau. « Sam ». Elle reprit des couleurs et la chaleur envahit son corps, déjà, l'ombre s'éloignait. Sûre d'elle, elle reprit sa course et manqua de trébucher dans sa hâte, ses mains tâtait la brume comme pour l'écarter et elle s'arrêta de nouveau. De la soie sous sa paume, non, lui, c'était lui. Elle murmura son nom rassurée et sentit une foule de sentiments se déverser en elle. Trop occupée par son bien-être, elle n'avait pas vu l'ombre revenir. Elle ressentit une nouvelle fois cette caresse glacée, et sursauta. Non. Elle l'avait enfin trouvé. Non. Pourquoi maintenant ? Elle se rapprochait, la recouvrait. Elle voulut crier mais le mal était fait, accrochant de toutes ses forces le corps chaud toujours contre elle, elle tenta vainement de survivre mais ne le put… Deux bras lâchèrent, deux jambes fléchirent, un corps s'effondra. Samantha Carter n'était plus.

Une cri perçant se fit entendre et une silhouette se redressa dans le lit. Jetant des regards épeurés tout autour d'elle, elle continua de pleurer, comprenant pourtant que ce n'était qu'un cauchemar. Essoufflée, perdue, elle sentait encore cette angoisse profonde d'être seule, l'ayant abandonné (je comprends plus pourquoi j'ai mis ça, mais je le laisse)…

Elle écarta les draps et sortit précipitamment de sa chambre, s'aventurant en pleine nuit dans les couloirs semi-sombres de la base.

_**I don't know where to find you**_

_Je ne sais pas où te trouver_

_**I don't know how to reach you**_

_Je ne sais pas comment t'atteindre_

_**I hear your voice in the wind**_

_J'entends ta voix dans le vent_

_**I feel you under my skin**_

_Je te sens sous ma peau_

_**Within my heart and my soul**_

_A l'intérieur de mon cœur et de mon âme_

_**I wait for you**_

_Je __t'attends_

_**Adagio**_

Elle se remémora petit à petit son rêve alors que ses pieds nus parcouraient le béton glacé. Cette ombre. Toujours à la suivre, quasiment à quelques mètres d'elle, si proche parfois. Lui. Qui l'appelait. Sa seule pensée. Son seul amour. Le sentiment de sécurité l'emplissant en sa présence. L'ombre la caressant. La voix la rappelant. La voix, lui, retrouvé. Mais l'ombre omniprésente, la mort omniprésente. Elle vaincue, la mort victorieuse. Elle stoppa, elle était arrivée. Regardant tout autour d'elle, elle chercha un quelconque objet qui pouvait lui indiquer l'heure. Peine perdue. Une main frappa, puis un corps commença à faire demi-tour rapidement, mais pas assez. Une porte s'ouvrit et une personne vit avec stupeur que son visiteur s'échappait.

« Carter ».

Les pas refusèrent d'aller plus loin alors que la volonté de fuit devenait pressante. Les larmes coulaient, inévitables, non, où était-elle ? Que faisait-elle ? Pourquoi était-elle là ? Les larmes coulaient.

« Carter ».

Non, partir, loin, loin de lui, d'elle, partir, à jamais, loin, très loin, là où elle ne pourrait pas l'atteindre… Loin, loin, loin…

Comme dans son rêve, ses jambes fléchirent et elle se laissa aller en arrière attendant tout simplement que l'ombre finisse son travail. Les larmes coulaient. Le sol ne devait pas être loin, loin, loin, elle sourit, apaisée de savoir la chute inévitable, le major Carter, dans son effort, se colla au mur et sentit sa froideur significative, la mort, l'ombre, devait se rapprocher, oui, se rapprocher, la recouvrir, les larmes coulaient.

Deux bras puissants encerclèrent sa taille au moment même où son corps cédait. Ils la plaquèrent au mur en la remontant énergiquement et, revenant à elle, elle sentit un torse contre son dos, un menton dans ses cheveux.

« Carter ».

Les larmes coulaient.

Il la sentit lentement reprendre des forces, et ouvrir les yeux, toujours embués de larmes, elle vit les ampoules éclairant faiblement, puis les mains la serrant, déposées fermement sur son ventre, sentit un souffle caressant son cou et entendit une voix faible. Ne comprenant qu'à moitié les paroles, elle sentit les bras la retourner et la conduire le long du couloir jusqu'à une pièce, la porte se referma. Les larmes coulaient.

Sam rouvrit les yeux et pensa un instant qu'elle était de nouveau dans sa chambre, après un autre rêve, mais c'était faux. Ces draps n'étaient pas les siens, ce radio-réveil amoché non plus. Elle se demanda aussi que faisaient ses larmes sur ses joues et se retourna, bien décidée à partir. Elle rencontra alors un regard chaud et inquiet.

Jack, après l'avoir suivie et rattrapée alors qu'elle commençait à s'évanouir, l'avait reconduite dans sa chambre, le temps de refermer la porte, il la vit se retourner et croisa son regard azur emplit de larmes. Bon dieu, il ne l'avait jamais vue comme ça. Qu'avait-elle ? Pourquoi pleurait-elle ? Pourquoi était-elle venue le rejoindre à deux heures du matin ? Il la vit faire quelques pas vers lui et comprit qu'elle tentait de partir. Non. Elle resterait là. Il s'approcha également. Ils se frôlèrent.

Elle tressaillit et leva son regard pour fixer son torse, trop honteuse pour remonter plus haut.

J : Ca va ?

S : Je… J'ai… Vous… Je…

Les larmes coulaient et elle haussa les épaules en signe de désespoir.

S : Je… J'ai… J'ai fait un rêve…

Il releva son menton et s'approcha encore, ce qui était pourtant difficile vu la proximité à laquelle ils étaient déjà.

J : Ca va. Je suis là.

Les larmes coulaient toujours. Son front vint se poser doucement sur son torse et deux bras musclés la serra de nouveau à la taille. Elle caressa lentement ses épaules, allant et venant, touchant cette soie, c'était lui. Elle sourit et son parfum emplit ses narines.

Touché par l'étreinte de la jeune femme, et comprenant parfaitement qu'elle avait besoin de le sentir contre elle, il remonta langoureusement ses mains le long de son dos. elle gémit et noua ses doigts fins autour de son cou. Tout était clair en elle, elle le voulait, à jamais, loin, loin, loin de cette ombre. C'était fini. Plus jamais elle ne risquerait sa vie.

S : C'est fini… Je… Je ne peux plus…

Il resta silencieux, de toute façon que pouvait-il dire ? Il n'était même pas sûr du sens de ces mots alors… Il resserra son étreinte, ses mains choisirent le bas de son dos comme destination finale. Les cheveux blonds vinrent frôler son menton et un instant plus tard, l'azur fixait le chocolat. Accrochés l'un à l'autre, ils se sourirent, une main lâcha sa nuque et effleura sa joue rugueuse.

Il se figea tandis qu'elle continuait son exploration. Il voulut s'écarter mais tout lui vint à l'esprit, une foule de sentiments, de désirs, d'envies, de compréhensions. Mais bien sûr. C'était fini.

J : Oui. C'est fini.

Elle sourit alors que la dernière larme coulait lentement.

_**All of these nights without you**_

_Toutes ses nuits sans toi_

_**All of dreams surround you**_

_Tous mes rêves t'encerclant_

_**I see and I touch your face**_

_Je vois et caresse ton visage_

_**I fall into your embrace**_

_Je tombe dans ton étreinte_

_**When the time is right I know**_

_Quand le moment est arrive je sais que_

_**You'll be in my arms**_

_Tu seras dans mes bras_

_**Adagio**_

Elle ferma les yeux et se laissa attirer par ses lèvres attirantes. Son chemin fut court car il avait déjà saisi les siennes, les caressant, les accrochant, les effleurant, les écartant. Ses deux mains allèrent se poser sur ses hanches et colla son bassin au sien. Loin, loin, loin. Perdue dans les affres du plaisir. Enfin. Vivante. Plus que jamais. A jamais. Elle sentit confusément une langue s'enfouir en elle à la recherche de son analogue. Elles s'enroulèrent et il l'aspira en lui, la rapprochant à l'extrême. Fouillant, caressant, mêlant. Elles se séparèrent enfin. Front contre front. Heureux. Souffle contre souffle. Regard à regard. Toutes ses années d'attentes interminables, toutes ses années de douleur, effacées en quelques secondes. Oubliées. C'était fini. Si vite ? Allaient-ils vraiment se laisser aller ? Etait-ce suffisant quelques secondes ? Mais bien sûr que oui pensa-t-elle alors qu'elle prit conscience du désir de l'homme dans ses bras. Ils s'étaient assez tournés autour. Pas la peine de discourir sur quand, quoi, comment. Le temps était à l'action.

Trop troublé par ce baiser, il essaya de chercher une quelconque raison pouvant le pousser à ne pas aller plus loin mais il n'en trouva pas. Ils étaient militaires, mais plus pour longtemps… Il croisa son regard et y vit briller une toute nouvelle lueur, du plaisir, du désir, une envie de s'abandonner totalement. Reprenant ses lèvres, il la plaqua contre la porte et elle remonta confusément ses jambes autour de ses reins. Faisant pression sur ses omoplates, elle se cambra, rejetant sa tête en arrière pendant qu'il déposait des baisers brûlants le long de son cou et commençait à soulever son t-shirt. Non. Elle voulait plus. Maintenant.

Elle remonta ses mains et l'arrêta brusquement en saisissant son visage.

S : Mon colo…

Il la fit taire de sa bouche, ne voulant entendre sous aucun prétexte une quelconque allusion à leur situation professionnelle. (un bon tue-l'amour ça)

Elle tira donc sur son t-shirt et il comprit où voulait en venir la jeune femme. Se déshabillant mutuellement, ils collèrent leurs corps nus et, trop impatients, se mêlèrent pour la première fois, leurs hanches parfaitement dans le rythme et leurs langues se caressant langoureusement, étouffant leurs cris.

_**I close my eyes and I find a way**_

_Je ferme mes yeux et trouve un chemin_

_**No need for me to pray**_

_Je n'ai pas besoin de prier_

_**I've walked so far**_

_J'ai marché si loin_

_**I've fought so hard**_

_Je me suis battue si fort_

_**Nothing more to explain**_

_Rien de plus à expliquer_

…

…

Des jambes emmêlées. Des corps soudés. L'union parfaite entre deux individus.

Il ouvrit lentement les yeux et crut qu'il était encore en retard au briefing mais il se rappela alors qu'il n'avait pas de réunion ce matin là. SG 1 ayant eu une mission éprouvante, ils pouvaient se reposer encore deux jours. Passant une main sur son visage, il prit enfin conscience de la présence de la jeune femme près de lui. Il sourit mais s'arrêta bien vite, elle lui tournait le dos, or, il se rappelait parfaitement l'avoir gardée dans ses bras face à lui pendant le reste de la nuit.

Comment allait-il pouvoir engager la conversation ? Il ne savait pas quoi dire, et puis, devait-il vraiment dire quelque chose ? Il choisit donc d'attendre un peu mais changea tout de suite de tactique quand il entendit clairement un sanglot. Devenant soudainement intelligent (sans commentaire J) il passa un bras autour de la jeune femme et se colla à elle, son souffle dans son cou. Elle tremblait. Et pourtant, pensa-t-il, il ne faisait pas froid.

Elle sentit un bras s'enrouler autour de sa taille et craqua. Une heure qu'elle était réveillée. Une heure qu'elle tentait vainement de trouver la force de dire qu'ils devaient oublier, faire comme si de rien n'était, laisser tomber. Mais elle n'y arrivait pas. Elle avait goûté à lui et n'avait qu'une envie : recommencer (je la comprends !).

« Sam ».

Elle tressaillit. Que pouvait-il dire ? Ils avaient bafoué le règlement, s'étaient complètement abandonnés, comme s'ils avaient perdu la raison. Qu'est ce qu'il lui avait pris de venir le voir en pleine nuit ? Etait-ce donc ça le point de non retour ? Une visite nocturne inopinée et tout basculait ? Si elle était venue avant, auraient-ils fini par faire la même erreur ? Sept ans. C'était long. Trop peut-être. Avaient-ils été le jeu d'une fatalité ? Est ce que tous les amoureux séparés craquaient au bout de sept ans ? Sept. Chiffre symbolique. Oui. C'était une malédiction. (elle pète un câble faites pas attention) Ils allaient pouvoir reprendre leurs vies normales. Ils avaient suivi le cour des choses. Tout simplement.

J (dans ses cheveux) : Sam… Est ce que… Est ce que c'est toujours fini ?

Elle se figea à cette question. Il n'avait donc pas oublié ? Mais bien sûr que non puisque c'est à ces mots qu'ils avaient perdus pieds.

J : De toute façon, j'aurai démissionné.

Elle se colla encore plus à lui, montrant clairement sa désapprobation. (c'est pas logique, mais je retrouve pas ce que je voulais dire au départ)

J : Si vous arrêtez j'arrête aussi. C'est… Enfin… Ca serait mieux… Non ?

Comment avait-il pu lire aussi facilement en elle ? Ca devenait troublant. Aurait-elle donc murmuré dans son sommeil ? Elle s'écarta et lui lança un regard interrogateur. Il sourit devant cette mine surprise. Son major, les cheveux en bataille, les yeux brillants et ouverts comme des vaisseaux asgards.

J : Ba… Je fais confiance à mon instinct… Moi, je trouve que ce serait pas mal une bonne retraite à vos côtés…

Ce ton détaché. C'était bien sa marque. Même après avoir fait… BIP ! Elle n'arrivait pas à se le dire franchement. Donc, après « l' » avoir fait, il restait détaché et parfaitement clair. Aucun autre n'aurait réagi comme ça dans une pareille situation, tous lui auraient sorti un long monologue sur les bons et mauvais côtés de la « chose ». Il dut sentir qu'elle capitulait car il la renversa brusquement sous lui et l'embrassa sur la joue.

Elle se mit à rire aux éclats. Sentir de nouveaux leurs jambes emmêlées, leurs corps collés, leurs souffles confondus, la douceur de sa peau nue sous ses doigts…

Il s'appuya sur ses coudes et caressa lentement ses cheveux, un sourire béat sur les lèvres, comme s'il découvrait pour la première fois ce qu'était une femme.

S : Tout va bien mon colonel ?

Il fut heureux d'entendre enfin le son de sa voix, même si c'était pour reparler de son statut encore militaire.

J (chuchotant): Vos cheveux… Ils sont tout doux…

S (idem) : C'est normal, je prends de l'ultra doux.

J : Ah, je comprends mieux…

Ils ne purent se retenir bien longtemps, et il enfouit sa tête dans son cou en riant, elle, faisait de même. Comment ne pas s'empêcher de rire alors qu'ils nageaient ENFIN dans le bonheur total ? Et tout ça à cause de quoi ? D'un rêve. Tout simplement.

_**If you know where to find me**_

_Si tu sais où me trouver_

_**If you know how to reach me**_

_Si tu sais comment m'atteindre_

_**Before this light fades away**_

_Avant que cette lumière ne s'affaiblisse_

_**Before I run out of faith**_

_Avant que je perde confiance_

_**Be the only man**_

_Soit le seul homme à dire_

_**That you'll hear my heart**_

_Que tu entendras mon cœur _

_**That you'll give your life**_

_Que tu donneras ta vie_

_**Forever you'll stay**_

_Que tu resteras pour toujours_

Deux regard ébahis. Deux explications simples et précises. Les regards s'adoucissent, attendant cela depuis longtemps. Deux formules retraçant leurs vies. Deux promesses de « retour en cas de gros, mais alors gros, pépin ». Deux portes qui se ferment. Deux soupirs derrière cette même porte. Deux sourires de l'autre côté.

Il frappa doucement en entrant directement. Elle l'attendait. Il le savait. Il rencontra immédiatement son regard et la rassura d'un sourire.

J : Voilà. C'est fini. Vraiment fini.

Elle sourit gauchement, s'en voulant encore un peu d'être la responsable de leurs décisions, de SA décision. Il lut de nouveau le doute dans ses yeux et l'attira à lui.

J : Raaaaaaa Carter, arrêtez de douter, ça me fait super plaisir de vous avoir à moi tout seul !

Elle sourit et se racla légèrement la gorge.

J : Si si ! Je vous jure ! Je suis super content de pouvoir vous avoir à portée de mains jours et nuits !

Elle garda son sourire mais espérait qu'il arriverait à parler sérieusement quand il le faudrait. Elle arrêta là sa réflexion quand il se pencha sur elle et murmura : « Je ne regretterai jamais ».

S : Moi non plus.

Il la lâcha après avoir déposé un baiser sur ses lèvres et fit énergiquement le tour de la pièce sous un regard azur surpris. Il revint vers elle.

J : Tout est déjà dans ma voiture…

S : Ah…

J : Vous avez dit au revoir au labo ?

S : Oui.

J : Daniel et Teal'c… ?

S : … Ne sont pas encore rentré de leur petite escapade à Paris…

J : Et ne rentrerons… ?

S : … Que demain soir !

J : Mouais… Je suppose que vous êtes d'accord pour qu'on revienne à la base demain soir ?

S : Ca serait mieux. Au fait, vous pourriez pas me tutoyer ? Après tout…

J : Ah c'est une bonne idée Carter !

S : Qu'est ce qu'il faudrait pour que tu arrêtes de m'appeler Carter ?

Il lui lança un regard malicieux comme s'il avait déjà préparé la réponse.

J : Que tu t'appelles O'Neill !

**Fin**

Normalement, il y avait encore quelques lignes mais j'ai préféré arrêter là.

Je pense que vous avez compris que le paragraphe avec les « deux » siginifie tout simplement la double réaction de Hammond car Sam et Jack démissionne chacun de leur côté.


End file.
